Infamous World
by Quick reads
Summary: Jay was a normal high school graduate had a normal life until one day, his life was changed and he and his friends where made Infamous.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was time for graduation and I was all but thrilled about it. I hated dressing up and would rather be in the hangout with the others, they didn't go to school said it was useless but since I knew I couldn't just run the streets my whole life I stayed in school. It was me, Joe, Vic, and Lizzy, we were like family but a really fucked up Envision of one. After graduation I was on the way to the hangout when I saw three cop cars pass me. I took a shortcut through a park nearby and beat the cops there. Vic was surrounded by some mobsters looking to cause issues. I could spot three of them and one of them was holding Vic up against the fence in front of the hangout. I picked up a led pipe and shouted "hey assholes over here" One of them turned around and he had a baseball bat at the ready. They let go of Vic and Vic went to go get the others. The other two idiots had brass knuckles and a knife. I slugged him over the with the led pipe and he fell to the ground holding his head. The other two started to dash towards me. I got ready for the worst, the mobster with the knife swung but i knock the knife out of his hand. All of a sudden Vic grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. the guy with the brass knuckles punched Vic in his eye, he fell to the ground and the cops showed up. The guy ran off and i grabbed Vic and ran inside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Our hangout was in the back of an old Chinese restaurant, it was underground in a cement tube, we had set up a generator and lighting down there, we had a television and an ice box for drinks. Before all we had were lawn chairs to sit but we had just recently got a couch and a barrel to set the television on. Anyway I peeked my head up to a huge dog's snout. Lizzy was right behind me so I tapped her head and told her to climb down the ladder. I put down the manhole and continued down the ladder. I walked over to Vic who was laying on the couch, Joe had a wet cloth to his eye. It was swollen and bleeding a bit. " Nice goin Vic didn't think you had it in you to do that, guess I shouldn't underestimate you like that huh Jay." I laughed in response " Yeah well watch out you might be next." I walked over to the cooler and pulled out a soda pop for Vic and Joe and walked over to help get Vic up right. " so how's the job holding up over at the snack n shack Lizz?" I asked. " Same crap different pay but it sure and the hell beats these two who are going job to job." I chuckled," wait they lowered that shit again wow what assholes." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Things were good for a few weeks till one day…. that day changed our lives forever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It was a few weeks into summer, me and Vic were just chillin down the road from the park at the docks. "So did you hear the good news Jay?" Vic asked excitedly. I replied with a no and chuckled, " you seem happy about it what is it boy speak". " I might have landed the job I was trying to get at the wood mill outside of town and what i'm thinking is that you could come with me and see if he is interested in what you can produce as far as that line of work." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool but I mean …" I replied before being interrupted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No you're coming because you can't just do nothing" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grabbed my arm and we went to the lumber mill. It was smokey and I knew something was off about the whole thing because the news said that today was supposed to be relatively clear. Once we got there the whole mill was on fire, I jumped out of the van and ran towards the burning building. Vic tried to run in but i stopped him with my hand across his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Jay let me go man let me go Now Jaaay." He threw me to the ground and broke the window we were next to with his elbow. I could hear people screaming for help. Vic hopped through and I quickly followed after him. We ran down a hallway to a door where we could hear the shouts for help. A board was blocking us from getting through. me and Vic both grabbed the board and began to lift it, until we heard a snap and the floor below us fell. We were now below a burning building. I grabbed Vics arm and crawled out from under the house. Once we got out from under the flames I could hear sirens and 5-0 coming towards us, we were set up. I led Vic towards the van. He started mumbling something, that's when I noticed his arm was cast on fire and smoke. The police pulled up and I ducked behind our van. They began to start firing at us, Vic got up and held his arm up. Fire shot straight out of his hand, unfortunately I had seen this before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back when I lived in the Bronx there was a legend of someone who could control certain elements in power. He was labeled a monster a crook or thief, he definitely suited what they called people like him, Infamous. Vic had this the question was did he know it. I pulled Vic into the van and floored it out of there. I skirted around to the back of the restaurant and lifted the lid, I took off my jean jacket and gave it to Vic to hide his new found ability. he climbed down and I followed. Again the police were searching our area again, we aren't criminals but I was starting to think that even if we aren't criminals, the power that Vic held could change things for the better, the cost… our names in criminal ink. Vic has the power, we just need to use it to our advantage. We can't complain anymore, if we wanted something we were going to have to work for it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vic nudged me and i quickly swerved out of the way; tumbling the car off the road and crashing it into a nearby restaurant. I looked over to Vic, he was slumped over to the side. I pulled out the pocket knife in my jeans and cut the seatbelt. I didn't realize we were sideways and i fell on top of him. I shook him and unclipped his seatbelt, he came to, "I thought I told you to swerve out of the way, now help me up." I grabbed the edge of the seat and gave Vic the que to boost me up. He nodded and pushed the bottom of my foot, I then busted the window and crawled out. Once outside I reached in and pulled Vic out of the van. The sirens of cop cars began to ring and armed forces started searching the seen. Me and Vic both fled out the back door and ran a couple of blocks down the street towards the hideout./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once inside, Lizzy was curious about Vic but i stood in the way. " Hey what's the big idea huh, what's wrong with Vic's arm?" I shook my head and sat down on a lounge chair with Vic. "What's up with his arm or are you two lovebirds gonna keep to yourselves." Lizzy was now standing in front of us with her arms crossed. I stood up and looked her dead in the eyes " Liz, look he's fine ok, if you had a reason to be worried i would have told you, so have a seat.." Before i got the chance to finish Vic pulled my shoulder back " Have you maybe thought i would like to know, since you seem to know my condition… so what is this" He unraveled his arm to reveal a smoky hand like limb ; his eyes had a darkened tone to them. I looked at him "Remember when i first moved here?, well I used to live in Boston prior to moving here, there was a certain type of hero, I guess you could say, He was called a criminal and was hated because of his differences and massive changes to the city, He was known as the Infamous Bandit of the Bronx. He was like you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vic shoved me over toward Lizzy, making me tumble over the lawn chair. " SO WHAT I'M DOOMED TO BE A MONSTER FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!" As he shouted i got up and try to reason with him, he then turned toward Lizz and raised his arm toward her. His arm flared up in smoke and flame, " I guess a monster has to start somewhere doesn't it!" I quickly ran and tackled lizz out of the line of fire, I then heard from behind us a pipe wiz and hit Vic over the head knocking him unconscious. Lizzy looked over to see Joe with his hand offering to help us up. After Joe helped us up he asked about the whole ordeal, assuming he was asleep at the time I explained that Vic was something special and that whatever happened to Vic wasn't something the public was ready for. He nodded " Don't worry Jay, I understand, now what do we do with dreamer over there." I grabbed a hose thrown down here a couple weeks ago and me and Joe tied Vic to a lawn chair, "Vic might be sleeping now but he's gonna be pist to find out that you just put a dent in his pride." Everyone but me got any sleep that night I was too busy finding out more about Vic's condition, I wish that I wouldn't have let him go inside of that building. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tomorrow would have an interesting start to a great gift./span/p 


End file.
